1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biological cleaning procedures and apparatus and more particularly to a vacuum cleaning attachment that enables better fungus removal and the process therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced techniques in buildings, homes and offices, the interior space defined by the structure is often well-sealed from the outside environment. While this provides significant protection against the ambient environment, it also locks in the local environment from consistent aeration. A classic example of this is when the Astrodome in Houston, Tex. was originally constructed, condensation would collect to such an extent that it would periodically rain inside the Astrodome. While such precipitation may be very minor in nature, it does indicate the possibility of microclimates being defined within structures.
With such structures, it is possible that fungus can grow on interior surfaces, inside the walls, or the like. This sometimes gives rise to a phenomenon known as “sick building” syndrome. People inside the building sometimes fall ill on a basis that is higher than that statistically predictable. More people get sick than what is expected. Over time, air conditioning ducts, vents, and the like may collect condensation or certain structures within the building become a host to fungus, mold, or other organisms.
Furthermore, flooding, water damage, and the like can give rise to fungi and/or mold if (for example) wooden studs within the building get soaked or there is otherwise an opportunity for parasitic fungi and mold to find and exploit a host structure.
While such processes are natural in nature (such fungi and molds are merely reclaiming dead wood in a saprophytic nature or otherwise), they can often be to the detriment of the individual's working or living in adjacent environments. Such fungi and allergens, toxins, or irritants can cause illness. Furthermore, if such fungi and molds can use human beings, other mammals, or other animals as hosts, the fungi and mold can spread to such animals. Such diseases may be difficult to treat and/or heal. Furthermore, the environment created by fungi and molds may give rise to other bacteria or microbiological agents that can detrimentally affect people or their living space.
Certain attempts have been made in the prior art to address such conditions. These include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,933 to Smul pertains to an attachment of the type for removing paint, varnish, etc., wherein the attachment is adapted to be connected to a vacuum source. The attachment is somewhat elongated or paddle-shaped and has a plurality of apertures therethrough with an abrasive cloth or sandpaper configured to cover the face of member 25.
PCT Publication WO 93/01913 to Galassi, et al. relates to a pad of flexible and resilient material for hand smoothing surfaces by abrasive paper and includes a fluid passageway or communication that is adapted to be connected to a vacuum source. The replaceable abrasive paper 4 is formed with corresponding holes 5′. While Velcro is mentioned, it is to make the handle 10 of an adjustable nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,843 to Liu relates to a multi-functional, grinding wiper which discloses a removable emery sheet 10 with a plurality of apertures. One embodiment speaks to self adhesive tape for adhering an abrasive surface in the assemblage. See column 3, line 10, et seq. of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,385 to Reiter relates to a gypsum board sanding device which is adapted to be coupled to a vacuum cleaner and is significant with respect to its overall general showing of a vacuum attachment having a plurality of holes therethrough and wherein the same is adapted to support a perforated sheet S of sandpaper mounted thereon which is held in place by means of a spring loaded clamp 60 but it also contemplates that the sandpaper S can be adhesive-backed for direct affixation to the top surfaces of the pedestals 52 and 54.
Design Patent No. 152,589 to Burri is quite dissimilar in configuration to the paddle-shaped attachment that is manifest in the present invention.
Despite these prior attempts, the technology available to scrub or abrade structures in order to rid them of mold, fungi, and the like by using a vacuum system or otherwise is not one that is fully developed and one in which further development can be advantageously made to the benefit of the afflicted public. The present invention solves a current problem, namely inadequate or inefficient mold and fungi-removal process, as well as contributing to the art by providing additional advance in providing such efficient and increasing the ability to remove fungi and mold from afflicted structure and structure element.